Amor, Locura y Muerte
by Negumi-chan
Summary: Ellos lo aman, y estan dispuestos a todo por obtenerlo, incluso a derramar sangre inocente. Todo, por el de ojos oro / Yaoi, Muerte de personaje / M para estar segura /


Ambos miraban de lejos al chico de ojos oro. Deseandolo.

Uno era un peliazul, su compañero de clase y asiento, el cual le quería desde que se conocieron. Black Star se había enamorado a primera vista de Death The Kid.

El otro, llevaba amándolo desde hace años, después de todo, era su hermano. Asura amaba a su pequeño hermano, y deseaba poseerlo, y hacerlo solamente suyo.

Cuando Black Star volteo ligeramente y se topo con la mirada del mayor, el cual vigilaba que su hermano entrara salvo a clase, sus miradas se encontraron y en el acto se llenaron de odio.

Lo sabían.

Al más joven se le hacia algo enfermo el sentimiento de Asura por su hermano ¿Cómo podía tener una mente tan retorcida como para desear acostarse con su hermano menor?

Asura, por su parte, repudiaba los sentimientos de Black Star ¿Cómo se atrevia, siquiera a pensar en su hermanito, cuando por derecho le pertenecia?

Kid noto que su hermano seguía en la entrada, era algo vergonzoso si contabas con que tenia dieciséis. Movió su mano despidiéndose de él y entro en clase.

Asura le sonrio, para volver a ver a Black Star, el cual también lo miraba fijamente.

Se odiaban.

Pero Black sabía que tenia las de ganar. Kid y él eran mejores amigos, pasaban tiempo juntos tanto dentro como fuera del colegio. El total de horas que lo veía Asura, contando las horas en que lo espiaba mientras dormia, debían ser menos de diez.

Pero Asura estaba conciente de algo que el otro no, ni siquiera su hermano lo sabía: el fin de semana, cuando su padre se fuera de viaje de negocios, el tendría el control, y le cerraría la puerta con llave, y no podría salir de casa, y entonces, su hermanito seria suyo, solo suyo.

La estridente campana sonó. Black sonrió burlón, gesto que Asura imito, y se adentro al aula. Asura no sabia lo que llevaba en su mochila, y mucho menos lo que planeaba hacer a la salida.

Se odiaba, eran rivales, y aun así, sus retorcidas mentes parecían coincidir en algún punto. Un punto macabro y enfermo que los unia.

No dejarían que la tercera, esa chica pelirrosa que, sin saberlo, los hacia rabiar al ser tan cercana a Kid, se quedara con él. No. Podían olvidar sus rivalidades hasta el momento en que su roja y tibia sangre regara el piso, y solo uno de ellos pudiera quedarse con el precioso niño de ojos oro.

Hasta entonces, sus deseos de matarse mutuamente, estaban controlados, pero el cuchillo brillante en manos del mayor, aseguraba que no por mucho, tal y como lo hacia la navaja en mochila de Black Star

.

.

.

.

Al atardecer Kid noto que su amigo y la pelirrosa no habían entrado a la penúltima clase, más no le tomo importancia, seguramente Black había ido a alardear por ahí y la otra, seguramente estaría en el rincón del gimnasio, temiendole a la pelota o algo por ese estilo.

.

.

.

Entraron a la ultima clase, todavía sin rastro alguno de sus dos amigos.

Ese día, su clase era la única que usaba el laboratorio.

Al entrar los sorprendió una horrenda visión, digna de una película de horror.

Encontraron el cuerpo de una chica en el laboratorio, y dos chicos, uno pelinegro y el otro peliazul, sangrando cuantiosamente, mirándose con odio.

Kid no pudo evitar el terror cuando ambos gritaron, antes de enterrarse mutuamente sus armas frente a toda la clase: _"¡Kid es solo mío!"_

Y en un instante, los ojos de su hermano y de su mejor amigo se cerraron, mezclando su sangre con la de la chica que se hallaba fría en el suelo.

_Chrona, Black Star y Asura fueron declarados muertos solo unas horas más tarde. Nunca más se supo nada de Death The Kid, el cual dejo de asistir al día siguiente a la famosa academia._

* * *

**GENTE! SE ME OCURRIO ESCRIBIR ESTA COSA ENFERMA Y ESTUPIDA. **

**AMO EL KIDSTAR, ME ENCANTA EL INCESTO xD, Y SE QUE A MUCHOS LES GUSTA EL KIDCRO ASI QUE MI MENTE RETORCIDA Y ENFERMA ME GUIO A ESTO, OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PERDONEN MI ATAQUE DE PSICOTICA IDIOTEZ xD**

_**¿MERECE REVIEW?**_


End file.
